


Mel's Magic Moment

by AntagonizedPenguin



Series: Sex Demons Hard At Work [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A bully rubs a magic lamp to solve his problems, Anal Sex, Ball Licking, Brother/Brother Incest, Cumdumpsters, Double Penetration, Fiery Djinn Cum, Forced love, Hypnosis, Hypnotic Enslavement, Ice Cream, Implied Hellhound Bestiality, M/M, Mind Control, Normal Enslavement, Oral Sex, Revenge, Rimming, Sex Magic, Sex Toys for Daily Use, djinn, implied father/son incest, it goes about as well as you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: It's been so long since the last time Mel's lamp was rubbed. He's hoping he'll get to learn about what's going on with modern music and movies, maybe have an orgasm or two, and if he's very lucky, maybe try to barter for his freedom, not thatthatever goes anywhere.Being a djinn—genie is a racial slur—is pretty predicable business, after all.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sex Demons Hard At Work [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100735
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	Mel's Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of Sex Demons Hard at Work isn't about a sex demon...or is it?

Mel was redecorating the inside of his lamp when he was rubbed. He looked up, wondering if it was an accident. He got jostled and moved around sometimes, which wasn’t the same thing, and it was just embarrassing to pop out and offer to grant wishes to the cargo hold of a ship or airplane or something. So he decided it was nothing, and went back to putting his CDs back in their stand. He’d taken them all out so he could clean and move the stand without damaging them. 

It would be cool if someone rubbed his lamp soon, he thought. He could go out, grant a couple of wishes, catch up on human culture. It’d be cool to see what the Spice Girls were doing now. Their sound had been so innovative, and the only way for them to go had been up. 

Oh. There was another rub. Someone _was_ summoning him! Perfect. Still, Mel didn’t want to seem too eager, so he finished putting his CDs away before a third, then a fourth, more aggressive, rub finally pulled him out of his lamp.

Mel appeared in a cloud of coloured smoke, swirling around, filling the room. “You’ve summoned me, human?” he intoned. “What need have you of the services of a member of the noble djinn race?”

Mel blinked. He’d been summoned into a kitchen. Four men were seated around a table, and a fifth was standing, his cock buried in the ass of a naked, redheaded boy. The boy was holding Mel’s lamp. 

“What the fuck?” said one of the men, as all four of the ones who weren’t balls deep in a redhead moved away. “Who the devil are you?”

“Wrong faction,” Mel said, waving a hand. All the men blinked, sat back down. They were playing cards, and went back to it like nothing had happened. Mel smiled at the boy. “Sorry about that, I didn’t realize you weren’t alone.”

“What…did you…do?” the boy asked, sounding strained, which, Mel figured, was probably because the guy fucking him was really hammering away at his ass. Was he old enough for that? Probably not, but maybe humans had changed their social mores since Mel had last been out. It was about time. Humans got cute way too young compared to when they were allowed to bone each other.

“Oh, just a little cantrip to make them forget I was here and forget that it’s important to see everyone in a room,” Mel said. “Don’t worry, they won’t notice us talking. What’s your name?”

“Oliver,” the boy swallowed, gripping the table hard. “Are you…you’re a genie, right?”

Mel shrugged, looking down at his bronze skin—literally the colour bronze, not whatever human skin tones approximated it. It was even a bit reflective. He had on his jaunty vest and baggy pants and…oh, he’d forgotten to put pants on and was just wearing his _Sailor Moon_ boxers. Oh well, Oliver was butt naked and getting fucked by some guy right in front of, if the red hair on one of the other guys at the table was any indication, his dad, so he probably wouldn’t mind if Mel was in his underwear, even if it was a bit unprofessional. “I’d really prefer djinn. It’s the more appropriate term, you know. Genie’s a bit of a slur.” 

Oliver looked at him funny. “Okay, whatever. I’m like your master and stuff, right? You have to do stuff for me?”

“Yeah. There are rules, though. You…”

“I’m not stupid, I know the genie rules,” Oliver interrupted. “I only get three wishes, I’m not allowed to wish for more wishes, and you can’t kill anyone or make anyone fall in love.”

Mel smiled, watching as the guy behind Oliver rammed all the way in and started to cum. “That’s right,” he said, as the guy pulled out. 

“Your turn, Jim,” said the first guy, physically passing Oliver to the man on his right. Jim stood up, unzipped his pants, and pulled his already hard cock out, sliding it into Oliver without a word and starting to fuck him as the first guy sat back down. 

“You’re pretty popular around here,” Mel noted. 

Oliver glared at him. “It’s not my fault! It wasn’t my idea. It’s all Bear’s fault.” 

Mel nodded. He didn’t much like it when kids were his masters, because they tended to impulsively use their wishes quickly, leaving him with basically no time to hang out. But maybe once Oliver was done, one of the guys would pick up the lamp. Adults loved to take forever to decide their wishes, thinking they could outsmart a millennia-old entity of raw magic, never realizing that _trying_ to do that was what made Mel’s people want to give them the rawest end of every deal. Hardly any djinn went out of their way to screw over kids, because all they wanted was friends and ice cream and shit. He could see it already. Oliver was going to ask for him to give this Bear guy wedgies for life or something. “Who’s Bear?”

“This stupid kid from my school. He did this to me. One day I was in class and Mr. Walter just…came over and started fucking me. And nobody even _noticed._ And when I told the principal about it…”

“He fucked you too?” Mel asked, taking a closer look at Oliver, and especially at the sigil on Oliver’s left buttcheek. The other reason he wasn’t fond of having kids as masters was because it was a horny time being stuck in a lamp for decades on end, and usually an adult was curious about what fucking a djinn was like. Kids weren’t usually so curious about it. But maybe Oliver would be different. “And so did everyone else, right?”

“ _Everyone,_ ” Oliver whinged. “Even my, even my dad started. And his friends.” He gestured around the table. “I don’t…but then I found your lamp in a store and I…you can help me.” 

“Sure,” Mel agreed, vaguely wondering how he’d gotten stuck in a store. Not that he’d ever find out. The spell on the kid was pretty powerful, an attraction spell combined with a compulsion spell combined with a _powerful_ libido spell and a few other smaller things. “You’ve got a spell on your butt that makes everyone you meet want to fuck you. This Bear kid must be a pretty powerful sorcerer. You want me to break it? It could be your first wish.” 

The wish thing was kind of a crock that Mel’s people had started selling a few dozen centuries ago. Because as boring as being trapped inside a fucking lamp was, it was way better than spending eternity being someone’s hammer for every problem they wanted to nail. Tricking humans into believing they could only ask for three things and then they had to fuck off was a good way of making sure that didn’t happen. And even the most well-read humans ultimately had no choice but to believe the ten-thousand-year-old djinn when it pertained to djinn rules. 

“I was right?” Oliver asked, looking up. “Bear has like, magic powers?”

Oh, this kid didn’t know anything. Cool. That made this so much easier. He’d probably seen whatever the most modern version of the _Thousand and One Nights_ was, which was hopefully better than _Aladdin_ had been. “Yeah, that’s my guess.” 

Oliver looked over his shoulder at Jim, who seemed to be enjoying fucking him, but wasn’t saying anything. He looked back at Mel. “I have a better wish. I wish for you to make Bear my slave.” 

Not cool, thought Mel. “A bit culturally insensitive for your first wish from an eternally enslaved being to be to enslave someone, but okay. Is Bear his real name?”

“No, it’s uh…Theodore. Theodore Goldblum.”

Mel nodded. Someday he’d be free, and then any human who thought it was okay to pull a stunt like this would regret it. “Got it. Your wish is…granted!” He waved a hand for dramatic effect—not that dramatic, he didn’t want to aggravate his carpal tunnel again—and a scroll of paper appeared in Oliver’s hand. 

Oliver glared at it. “What the fuck is this?”

“A writ of ownership,” Mel told him. “Theodore “Bear” Goldblum is now your legal property to do whatever you want with.” 

“Oh…okay. Where is he, then?”

“I don’t know, it’s what, ten-thirty? He’s probably at home.” 

Oliver looked at Mel. Mel looked at Oliver. Jim gave a nice hard thrust and made a funny face as he came inside Oliver. “I kinda thought he’d…you know, appear here or something,” Oliver admitted. 

Mel shrugged. “You have to be careful how you word your wishes, kid. You want to wish him here?”

“No, that’s a waste.” Oliver sighed as Jim pulled out, passing him off to the next guy. “Dad,” Oliver said to him. “Dad! I have to go to the bathroom.”

Oliver’s dad looked down at him, cock already primed and ready to slide into his son’s ass. “All right,” he said, giving Oliver a pat on the cheek. “Don’t take forever, I’ve got a whole load of baby brothers and sisters to introduce you to!”

All his friends laughed at the joke and Oliver just rolled his eyes, leaving the kitchen and gingerly walking up the stairs. “He makes that joke every single day,” he muttered. 

“You can’t expect him not to be a dad just because he’s under a horny spell and you’ve got the most fuckable ass in the western hemisphere,” Mel said, following Oliver. He wondered if Oliver knew that the spell on him had a layering effect on the people it touched, and that even if it was broken there would be a lot of residual horny for him. He wondered if Bear had known that when he’d cast the spell. 

Oliver shut the bathroom door and put a towel on the bathtub, sitting on it with a wince. “Can you bring Bear here?”

“Sure,” said Mel. “I _can_ do pretty much anything, being an entity of unfathomable power who predates your entire civilization.” 

“Yeah, and you’re also stuck inside an ugly dust catcher, so good job,” Oliver said, setting the ugly dust-catcher—Mel did have to admit it was a little out of date, though it had been the height of class in the third century—aside. “But you won’t do it if I don’t wish for it.” 

“That’s right. Magic isn’t free, kid. You get three wishes and that’s it.” Curious how Oliver would react, Mel decided to try something. “You want anything beyond that, you have to give me something too.” 

“Give you something? What do you want?” Oliver looked at the lamp, then up at Mel. “Oh, you want me to free you, right? That’s what genies always want in movies.” 

Mel blinked. He’d been about to say he wanted a turn or two in Oliver’s ass, but freedom from eternal bondage would be pretty cool too. He’d have to go into hiding for a while, but if he were free, he could find the rest of his kind, free all of them. Maybe get a little revenge or something. He had an ex he wouldn’t mind tracking down and burning alive. Or maybe he’d just start a brothel. Those hadn’t been a thing anymore last time Mel had been out of his lamp, but if disco had been able to come back, then surely an actually _good_ idea wouldn’t be hard to re-establish. “Yeah,” he said, nodding and hoping Oliver was so used to boners in his face that he wasn’t paying attention to the chub in Mel’s boxers. “That’s what I want.” 

Oliver thought about it. He sighed. “I guess I know how it feels to be trapped because of someone else. Fine. I’ll use my third wish to free you, _if_ you stop being so stingy and let me only use my second wish for something important.” 

“Deal,” Mel said, spitting on his hand and holding it out.

“Uh…gross?”

“What, this is how humans seal deals!”

“It’s really not. Whatever.” Oliver spat on his hand too, and shook it. 

“By the way, if you go back on your word, I get to eat your soul now,” Mel said.

Oliver paled. “I…I’m not going to! Why would you do that?”

“I’m just fucking with you,” Mel told him, chuckling. “I don’t eat souls, I’m not an angel. You want me to go get Bear for you?”

“Yeah. And…could you clean all this cum off me? It’s gross.” 

“Sure,” Mel said, waving his hand again. “I’ll even block the spell on you for a bit—lifting it totally is a bigger deal, but I can stop your dad from fucking you for an hour free of charge.”

“That’s…thank you,” Oliver said. He smiled. “Okay, I’m going to go get dressed. Bring Bear to my bedroom.” 

“Might take me just a second to find him,” Mel said, stretching out his shoulders. “But I’ll be back. Promise.” 

“I know. I still have your lamp.” 

Mel nodded, really not needing that reminder from a creature who only lived long enough to procreate, and he disappeared. 

It took him absolutely no time to find the human named Bear, because there just weren’t that many sorcerers nearby. It was the easiest thing in the world to just find the power that had cast the spell on Oliver’s ass and appear next to it, invisible. 

“Oh,” said the little blonde boy in the bed Mel had appeared next to. “Hello. Who are you?”

Oh, so Mel wasn’t invisible to this kid. He _was_ pretty powerful after all. “I’m Mel. I’m here to kidnap you.” 

Bear was on his bed, naked, legs spread apart, a boy a little older than him buried between his thighs, licking his balls and lower. He had some kind of rectangular thing in his hands—maybe an Etch-A-Sketch? But it didn’t look as square as they had been before, and it was small, with colourful handles and a lot of buttons—and he put it down beside him. He gave Mel a curious look. “Why?”

“A friend asked me to,” Mel explained. “Long story, but it’s actually very short and I just don’t feel like telling it to you.” It was never a good idea to share too much with a sorcerer. Mel had learned that lesson several times over. He’d once been trapped serving one for almost twenty years. 

That hadn’t been all bad until the end, but it wasn’t an experience Mel wanted to repeat. 

“Fair enough,” said Bear, seeming unworried. He had a sigil on his belly, dull at the moment and hard to make out in the low light. It looked like a demonic sigil to Mel, which meant he’d presumably gotten his powers from a demon. Made sense. Fortunately, demons never protected their lackies. They never protected anyone. They couldn’t be trusted. Honestly, though, Bear had gotten demon magic and all he was using it for getting a ball lick and tormenting someone he didn’t like? “Can I ask who your friend is?”

“You can ask.”

Bear grinned, though Mel wasn’t sure what was funny. “Okay. Who’s your friend?”

“I’ll tell you,” Mel said, sitting beside him on the bed. “If you tell me why you hate him so much.” 

“Hm.” Bear looked down at the boy between his legs, petting his hair for a second. “Well, I don’t really hate anyone. But I’ll tell you whatever I can, sure.” 

“Deal. His name’s Oliver.”

Bear’s face brightened a little. “Oh, Oliver! He’s so cute, isn’t he?” 

“He is, actually.” He was the kind of kid Mel would absolutely have had as a cupbearer or something if he were in charge.

“He’s been bullying me since the first grade,” Bear told Mel. “Chasing me around on the playground, pushing my head into the toilet, stealing my milk at lunch, putting wood chips down my pants and stuff. He’s really mean.” 

“Ah.” It all clicked for Mel. “So you got magic powers and now you’re getting revenge.” 

“Not so much revenge,” Bear corrected. “Spencer, stop for a second so I can turn over.” The other boy raised his head, looking worshipfully up at Bear, and Bear rolled over, presenting his butt. Spencer went back to licking his balls, also giving attention to Bear’s hole now. “I just thought he was probably bullying me because he’s lonely. So I put a spell on him so he could make friends.” 

What a piece of shit this kid was. “You turned him into a community condom for every cock within jazzing range of him.” 

Bear giggled at that. “That’s funny. You should have said cumming range so it was a whole alliteration, though. If he sent you to get me, he must have figured out I was the one who put a spell on him. I knew he’d figure it out eventually. I’m proud of him. So you’re not an angel or a demon, and you’re definitely not human. You’re a djinn, right?”

“Now, how’d you know that?” Mel wondered. Just who was this kid?

“I’ve been reading books I borrowed from this sorcerer I met in town,” Bear explained. “He’s only got a few, but one of them talked about djinn. And you have literally bronze skin and metal cuffs on your wrists and a tiny vest on, so I just assumed. I hope it’s not presumptuous of me to say that if I’d rubbed your lamp I’d wish for an endless bowl of ice cream that never melts and is always the exact flavour I want. Oh! Is it true that you have access to the entire repository of magical knowledge spanning the history of the universe and that you store it in an impenetrable library that’s accessible only to the elect? I read that in a book and it’s _super cool._ ”

Well, this kid was a sorcerer all right. Most of them—most of the smart ones, at least—asked about the library. “We do. One of the wishes I’m not allowed to grant—humans aren’t allowed to go there without super special permission from the Djinn High Council.” And that permission was never given to anyone with a demon mark on their body, so Bear was out of luck. 

“Which nobody can get because your entire species is imprisoned,” Bear agreed, nodding. Spencer’s face was buried in his ass now. “That really sucks. For you guys, I mean.”

“Yeah, it kind of does,” Mel agreed. It had been a rough war. They’d been winning for a while, though, which of course was why the angels and demons had managed to work together long enough to put together the spell that could trap them. “Okay, I do have to take you to Oliver now.” 

“Sure,” said Bear. He smiled. “Hey, do you want to have sex, though?”

“Wh-what?” Mel’s cock twitched at that. 

“Just I noticed you keep looking at Spencer, and that you’re getting hard, and I kind of wonder what djinn cum tastes like, and I won’t tell Oliver if you don’t.” Bear shrugged. “Just a suggestion. I’m not trying to stop you doing your job.” 

Mel may have wanted to curry goodwill with Oliver, but he also had _priorities_ and he hadn’t had a corporeal orgasm since the disappointing one he’d had in a movie theatre watching _Batman and Robin_. The knock-off kind in the lamp weren’t nearly as satisfying. “Sure, if you’re offering.” 

“I am.” Bear smiled, and patted the bed in front of him. “Which end do you want? Spencer can move if you want to fuck me.”

Mel shook his head, climbing onto the bed in front of Bear. He’d wanted the taste, after all. “I’ll fuck you later. I’m pretty sure Oliver is planning to turn you into a sex slave, so…” He pulled his dick out through the flap in the middle of Sailor Mars’s face. 

Bear giggled. “He really does not learn. But that’s okay.” 

Mel looked down at him as Bear took his cock in hand and assessed it. “You really think you’re getting out of this somehow, don’t you?” The last time Mel had known anyone so confident, he’d been absolutely right to be.

Bear gave him an innocent look, and took Mel’s cock in his mouth, started working on it. And he definitely practiced what he preached, wow. He was a great little cocksucker, always moving, sucking and licking and doing everything, and maybe it was just because Mel hadn’t had a blowjob since monocles had been fashionable but _wow_ this was amazing. And familiar, he thought vaguely. 

When Bear started really sucking him, Mel forgot that anyone was in the room, just leaning back on Bear’s bed, smoke rising from his fingertips as Bear sucked him. Bear had bears on his sheets and Mel burned a hole right through one, and then finally…

“Oh wow,” said Bear, coughing after he’d swallowed all of Mel’s cum. “Wow, that burns.” 

“Yeah,” Mel agreed, smiling. “We’re hewn from fire and stuff, so…”

Bear nodded, reaching for the water bottle on his bedside table. “Okay,” he said, after a drink. “That was awesome, thanks. I hope Oliver lets us do it again. Spencer, I have to go.” 

“But…you promised I could eat you out all night…” 

Bear smiled at the other boy, touching his face. “I know, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. But you go sleep with Dad, okay? Tell him I said to sleep inside you.” 

Spencer smiled at that, and he gave Bear a hug. “I love you,” he said, and then he left the room. 

“So what?” Mel asked, after he’d gone. He tucked his cock back into his boxers. “You turned everyone you knew into slaves when you got your powers?”

“Not slaves,” said Bear. “Spencer loves me. That means he likes making me happy.” 

“Is that what it means?”

“It is for me. Have you ever loved anyone, Mel?”

Mel could practically _feel_ the spark of lightning across his skin, the touch of coarse fingers against his lips, the smell of ozone in hair, the taste of… “Yeah,” Mel said, sighing.

Bear looked at him. “What happened?”

“It didn’t work out.” 

“Were they human?”

“No, but that doesn’t matter. Djinn can’t be in love. We’re trapped. Besides, love isn’t all its cracked up to be.” 

“I don’t know,” said Bear, sliding off the bed and stretching. “I think love is the most powerful thing in the world.” 

Mel snorted, put a hand on Bear’s shoulder. “Let’s go stuff some cocks in your mouth before you say anything else that makes my teeth fall out.”

He teleported them back to Oliver’s bathroom, where Oliver wasn’t. Bear looked around interestedly, but Mel just marched him right out, looking for Oliver’s bedroom. It wasn’t hard to find—it was the door that said “Oliver’s Room: Keep Out!” on it. 

Mel opened the door, and there was Oliver, sitting on the bed trying to stick his finger in the opening of Mel’s lamp. The room was messier than Bear’s but not by much, and Oliver seemed more interested in wrestling than furry animals. Mel was pleased to see that the Rock’s career was still going strong. The whole room smelled strongly of old cum, but not that old. “There you are,” he said, glaring. “You took _forever._ ”

“Sorry,” lied Mel. “It took me a while to find him. Anyway, he’s here now. Fully naked and ready for whatever you want to do to him.” 

“Hi, Oliver,” said Bear. “I see you found a djinn. That’s very impressive. Where was he hidden?”

“None of your business,” Oliver snapped. He’d dressed in a t-shirt with what looked like a band logo on it and some sweatpants, both of which had cum stains on them. “You ruined my life!”

Bear blinked. “I did? Your dad’s getting along with you better than he ever has, you’re getting perfect grades since Mr. Walter likes you so much, you’re the most important player on your little league team. Your life has gotten pretty good lately, hasn’t it?”

Oliver was getting redder and redder in the face, and he stood, shaking. “You turned me into a…a…something. I can’t go anywhere without getting fucked!”

“I think the word you wanted is ‘cumdumpster,’ or maybe ‘fucktoy,’” Bear suggested. “I’d say ‘slut’ but you’re not really there yet. My hope was that eventually you’d realize it was me and come talk to me about it, and then I could teach you to like it. But I guess this is also a plan.”

“Shut up, just shut up,” Oliver said. It looked like he might cry. Mel wondered why—Bear could have easily hurt him and he hadn’t. He held up the scroll. “I used my first wish already. You’re my slave now. So you shut up and don’t talk until I say you can. And suck my dick!”

Bear shrugged, got down on his knees and pulled down the front of Oliver’s sweats, taking his soft little dick in his mouth and sucking without question. “Hey,” Mel said, getting Oliver’s attention. “Do you mind if I fuck him? I’m pretty horny what with the being in a lamp for decades at a time and all.” 

Oliver looked at Mel. “How big is your dick?”

Mel pushed his boxers down to let Oliver see. It wasn’t fully hard anymore, but it had been three quarters of the way there since Bear had sucked him off. Oliver smirked. “Awesome. Go ahead.” 

“Thanks, boss,” Mel said, picking Bear up by the legs and getting his ass to cock level. He hardened as he went, and pressed against Bear’s hole, wet with his brother’s spit. And, with a smile at Oliver, he rammed in, not surprised that he got almost to the hilt in one thrust. “Ah yeah, that’s awesome. So,” he said, as he started fucking. Bear was for sure no newbie at this, so he could handle it, Mel decided. “What are you going to do for your second wish?”

“I can’t decide,” Oliver said, watching Bear. “I was thinking I could wish to be a trillionaire, but I might wish for superpowers instead. I’ll decide later. Oh, that feels so good. No wonder everyone likes stuffing their cocks in my mouth so much, fuck. You’re going to do this fifty times a day, fuck. “

“What kind of superpowers?” Mel prompted. If he could get Oliver to make his second wish soon, he could be a free djinn tonight, maybe, and he could start working on his own plans.

Oliver didn’t answer, though, focused totally on Bear’s mouth. Mel wasn’t totally surprised—Bear was doing a bang-up job despite the fact that his ass was higher than his head, and he could see Oliver starting to shake. Mel wondered if Oliver had ever cum from getting fucked. Either way, a moment later, Oliver was gripping Bear’s head hard, slamming into his mouth with a series of undignified grunts. “Fuck,” he said when he was done, falling back onto the bed. Mel kept holding Bear aloft, fucking him. Bear seemed content to just hang there and let it happen. “Fuck, wow.” 

Mel agreed, but didn’t say that, focused on his own task. Oliver stood up. “Let’s go downstairs.” 

“Uh…I’m not done yet…”

“Whatever, you can keep fucking him while we go. I want to introduce the little shit to my dad and his friends.” Oliver gave Bear a mean smile. “It’s your turn to be a cumdumper.”

Mel sighed, and followed Oliver out of the room and down the stairs, keeping Bear firmly on his cock. They went back down to the kitchen, where the poker game was still in full swing. All five men looked up as they entered the room. “What the devil?” asked Oliver’s father again, standing up with a scrape of his chair. “Jim, call the police. Oliver, get away from him.”

“What, no,” Oliver said, with a shake of his head. “Bear, go suck my dad’s cock.” 

Bear nodded, and let Mel carry him over there. But Oliver’s dad was clearly having none of that, backing away. “You stay away from me, you pedophile! I have a gun and I’ll use it on you!”

Mel would like to see him try to use a weapon that needed a spark to fire on a djinn, so he just kept walking. 

“Bear,” Oliver said, voice entering a whinge. The other men were shouting too. “Use your powers on him.” 

“No.” 

“Wh-what?”

“I said no,” said Bear, smiling. “I don’t think I want to.” 

“You don’t have a choice! You’re my slave!”

“Oliver, what the hell is going on?”

“Mr. Thail,” said Bear, holding up a hand. “Please be quiet. All of you, be quiet and sit back down. Oliver and I are talking.” 

All five men went quiet. Jim put his phone down. Bear smiled. Oliver looked fit to murder someone. “You’re my _slave,_ ” he said. “You have to do what I _say._ Mel, make him do what I say!”

“You should do what he says,” Mel told Bear. “He is your owner. This is kind of how slavery works. Trust me, I’m an expert on this.” 

“But I don’t want to. He can’t make me use my powers.” 

“Yes, I _can!_ ” Oliver snarled, brandishing the scroll again. “I _own_ you! Mel, why isn’t he doing what I say? Did you lie to me?”

“Of course I didn’t lie,” said Mel, shrugging. He kind of wished he could just keep fucking Bear in peace, to be honest. He rested Bear on the table while he talked. “I made him your slave, like you asked. You should be impressed. I restructured your whole society to allow for legalized slavery without it being the racist kind of slavery. Which by the way, was a big ask from a member of an enslaved species, but I did it for you, and I could _easily_ have screwed you over by adding a clause that all redheads are slaves automatically, and I _didn’t,_ so you’re welcome.”

“Then why isn’t he doing what I want?” Oliver complained. 

“Because he’s a person who can make his own decisions?” Mel guessed. “You can punish him for misbehaving if you want. He is your property, so you’re allowed to do that.” 

“You…he was supposed to do everything I told him to!”

“He sucks at being slave, what can I say?”

“But I…I meant…”

Mel looked at him. “Oh, did you mean like, _mind_ slavery, where he literally can’t disobey you? That’s a whole other thing. You should have said.” 

“You really do have to be specific when you make pacts with mega-powerful supernatural entities,” Bear agreed. “Master.” 

“You…” Oliver was shaking again, looking like he might hit someone. He looked at his dad, the other men. “Fine. My second wish. I _do_ want superpowers. I want to have the exact same powers as Bear, but stronger. I want to be able to do all the exact same stuff he does where he controls people and stuff.” 

“You really don’t want that, Oliver,” Bear warned.

“Yeah, he’s right.” Mel stopped fucking Bear. He didn’t pull out, though. It wasn’t _that_ critical yet. “Bear’s magic comes from a demon. It’s not free, and if you ask for it…”

“I don’t _care!_ ” Oliver shouted, stomping his foot. “That’s my wish. Do it now.” 

Bear sighed, leaning on the table. “He’s going to be so upset.” 

Mel couldn’t do anything—well, he could refuse the wish, but that would tell both humans that all legends about djinn were bullshit. As much as he didn’t want to deal with a demon, they weren’t that hard to distract. So he waved his hand, summoning as much power as he could since this was a big one. Power crackled through the room as the smell of hellfire and ozone seeped out. Through his shirt, there was a flash on Oliver’s belly. 

And then it was done. Oliver stood there, smiling. Bear just seemed resigned. “Okay,” said Oliver. “Now, everyone do exactly as I say…”

“What the heaven, Bear?”

Just like that, there was a demon in the room. And…oh. 

Oh, shit.

Mel _really_ should have taken a closer look at that sigil on Bear’s belly. 

Donny’s hair was flat, in his eyes but for a clip holding it to one side. His horns, sticking out up and in either direction, were that blue-black that didn’t really exist, and he looked tired. He scratched his balls, looking at Oliver. He hadn’t seen Mel, yet. “How’d you even manage this?” he asked, looking at Oliver. “You shouldn’t have the power to give my contract to someone.”

“Wasn’t my idea, Donny.”

Donny looked up, saw Mel, froze for a second. “Oh. Hey, Mel,” he said quietly. 

“H-hi, Donny.” 

Of every fucking demon in the universe, why did Bear’s patron have to be Mel’s ex?

Donny walked forward, dangerous, a predator. Fuck, but he was a predator. Fuck, but Mel wanted to be his prey again. Fuck, fuck. Donny touched Mel’s chest, static sparks flying, then his face, his lip, then leaned in and kissed him. The smell of ozone filled Mel’s nostrils. 

Mel came, filling Bear’s ass with fiery cum.

Mel started, pulled away from Donny, slipping out of Bear. “Don’t you fucking…do…that.”

“Do what?” Donny asked, helping Bear onto a chair. “Kiss someone I love?”

“Use your…your _powers_ on me.”

“My powers don’t work on you, and you know that. Are you okay, Cub?”

Bear nodded, leaning on Donny a little. “Yeah. I have this under control, promise.”

“I believe you.”

“Good. You guys know each other?”

“We were bound to the same sorcerer for a while. We dated,” Donny said, stroking Bear’s hair. “For about fifteen years, back in the forties.” 

“Weren’t the forties only ten years?”

“The seventeen-forties,” Mel clarified. “And you betrayed me. You trapped me.” 

“That wasn’t me. It was Liam’s fault. I looked for you forever. I couldn’t find you.” 

“You’re lying,” Mel whispered. He’d imagined Donny looking for him after what had happened at Blake’s manor. For so long while he’d been locked in that chest at the bottom of the ocean. He’d imagined it, wishing. And when he’d finally been rubbed again, he’d raced out, so sure that finally his love had rescued him, only to find a human named Jorge who’d only wanted petty revenge and a bigger dick. And he’d never seen Donny again until now.

“I don’t lie, Kindling, you know that.” 

Mel didn’t want this. He didn’t want Donny to call him that. He didn’t want to remember Donny. He didn’t want to love Donny. Fuck. “Hey,” he said to Oliver. “Third wish time. You promised.” He just wanted to go away, to have his full power back, to be able to tell everyone in this room to fuck off and die like they deserved. 

Oliver was shaking again as he watched them. Donny turned his attention on him, and he said, “Who are you?”

“You can call me Donny,” Donny said, crossing back over to him. “I also accept ‘sir’ and ‘master,’ but it’s all the same, really.” 

“What…no.”

“Yeah. So you got Mel to whip you up a demon contract. That’s pretty clever, actually. I assume he told you about the strings attached?” 

“What strings?”

“The part where you have to be my servant?” Donny asked. “Oh, and the part where it automatically damns your eternal soul and that I get to keep it when you die?” 

“No.” Oliver said, backing away. “No, that’s not…fair.”

“Sure it is. You get cool powers in exchange. You can do whatever you want when I’m not using you, and if you copied Bear’s contract, I’m obliged to teach you how to use your powers.” 

“I tried to tell you,” said Mel, wishing Donny weren’t so hot. “You wouldn’t let me.” 

“Fuck. You…fuck. You lied to me,” Oliver whimpered. “You did this on purpose!”

“I really didn’t, Oliver. I tried to help you.” 

“You didn’t. You screwed me, just like…just like all of them. No.” Oliver paused, looking at the lamp. “I have one more wish.”

“You promised to use it to free me,” Mel reminded him. 

“Fuck that.” Oliver grinned, pointing at Donny. “Mel, I wish for Donny to be my slave. The mind kind, who has to do everything I say forever!”

“You…” There was a silence in the kitchen. “You can’t make me do that. Please don’t make me do that.” He couldn’t do that, not to Donny. Mel had been a slave for millennia. He couldn’t do that to Donny, and not to some petulant, stupid little bully. 

“Do it. That’s my third wish. Do it now!”

“I…”

“It’s okay, Mel,” said Donny, smiling. 

“How do you know?”

“Because it’s under control.” 

“Just do it, Mel,” Bear said quietly. 

They…what did they know that he didn’t? There must be something. Something he’d missed. And Mel…Mel trusted Donny, even though he should know better. So Mel nodded, and, tears burning lines down his face, cast the spell. 

An impossible wind blew everything in the room, blowing cards and bills and paper everywhere. A glyph appeared around Donny’s throat, and Donny winced. And it was done. 

Oliver giggled. “Okay,” he said, dropping the lamp. “You can’t take me to hell now, can you?”

“Actually, he can,” said Bear.

“You shut up!”

“Donny, it’s nighttime here.” 

“Right.” Donny smiled. “Sorry, Master. But the contract stipulates that one night a month I get to take you to hell. Just to visit. It’d be a great place to go and test out your powers.” 

“If you don’t agree,” said Bear, before Oliver could talk. “Then it voids your contract and you lose the powers Donny gave you.” 

Oliver was fuming now, shaking so hard. “Fine,” he said. “Fine. All of you, fuck Bear as hard as you can until I get back. He’d better still be here in the morning. Let’s go, slave. And you’re going to teach me _everything_ about these powers.”

“Of course, Master.” Donny smiled at Bear, winked at Mel, and disappeared with Oliver. 

Leaving the lamp behind. 

Bear squeaked as Oliver’s dad picked him up, ramming his cock into Bear’s hole. The others were lined up behind him, already ready. Bear was looking at the lamp. 

_It’s under control._

Mel went over to the lamp, ignored. He’d fucked up so bad. He should just go back inside, stay there for another fifty years. Maybe someone should throw him in another ocean. He didn’t fucking deserve freedom, and he definitely didn’t deserve to rule over anyone else.

_It’s under control._

He looked over at Bear, who was looking at him, not saying anything as he was pounded in the ass. 

Mel picked up the lamp, and brought it over to Bear. “Donny trusts you,” he said. 

Bear nodded. “And he loves you. He told me about you, you know.”

“He…he did?”

“Yeah. He really did look for you for a long time. He gets really excited whenever a human finds a lamp, but it’s never you.” 

“Did you…know that? When you met me?”

“Of course I did. You told me your name.” Bear held out his hand. 

“Okay.” Fuck. Fuck, this was so _stupid._ Mel shouldn’t trust a human, especially not after all this.

And he didn’t. But he did trust a demon. 

He handed the lamp over. “Okay, Master.” 

“Okay,” said Bear, rubbing it a little. “Okay. I’m guessing the rules aren’t exactly the same as they are in _Aladdin._ ”

“ _Aladdin_ is racist garbage,” Mel told him, sitting in a chair. “I’ve never seen a blue djinn.” 

“So does that mean I _can_ use your powers to make someone fall in love with me?” Oliver’s dad was fucking him so hard, how was he talking? “Or kill someone?”

“Yeah, you can,” Mel said. “Don’t tell anyone that. Oh. Oh. You can ask me to kill Oliver. Please ask me to kill him.” That would free Donny. 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” said Bear. “Can I wish for you to undo someone else’s wishes?”

Mel sighed. “No. If I were free I could, but, that’s one of the stipulations of my enslavement. I can’t undo anything a human has asked me to do. And I can’t free myself without being asked by a human. And I can’t be compelled to let you into the library, or help you find other djinn. Those are the only rules.” 

“Okay, let me think for a second,” Bear said, biting his lip. Oliver’s dad came hard inside him, immediately passing him off to the next guy. “Okay,” said Bear, as that guy slammed into him. “My first wish is for you to be free, but only after you’ve granted my other two wishes.” 

“I…what?” That was…

“Didn’t you hear me?”

“I did, but…why would you…”

“A show of good faith. I’d like if it you could not try to screw me over on the next two wishes. Besides, slavery is wrong.” 

Mel nodded, feeling so…hot. He held out his hands, let his power seep through the room, then turned it back on himself. It was a spell all djinn knew but none had been allowed to use. He reached deep inside himself, to the chains around his soul, and he…cracked them. The gauntlets on his wrists cracked too. They didn’t break, and wouldn’t until the other two wishes were granted. But it was done. “Done,” Mel said. “Thank you so much. You shouldn’t have done that.” 

“It was the right thing to do.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Mel said, laughing. “No, it wasn’t. My kind are dangerous. Why do you think we were enslaved? Now I can…now I can do…anything. I’ll find my friends, my family, and free them. And we’ll finally win the war. We’ll finally take back the world from you and them and everyone and…”

“You seemed so nice, Mel,” Bear said, watching him. 

“Oh, I am. I’ll make you a king in the new world. And I’ll free Donny. You don’t have to wish for that. I’ll make everything right, Bear.” 

“What if I don’t make my last two wishes?”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Mel, already having thought of that. “Doesn’t matter. You’ll die eventually and then it won’t matter. No pact you make on earth can survive your soul being sent to hell; a human soul isn’t that strong. And you’ll belong to Donny then, and I’ll be free. I’ll be…”

“Can I make my second wish?” asked Bear. 

“You sure can.” Mel grinned. “Anything you want. Please let it be something painful and horrible for that little shit.” 

“I wish for a bowl of ice cream,” Bear said, holding his hands apart. “Maybe this big, and this deep. I want it to never melt, never run out, and to always be the flavour I want most.” 

Mel blinked, all thoughts of what he’d do with freedom gone from his head for a second. “You want…ice cream? I just told you I was going to conquer your stupid world and you want ice cream?”

Bear shrugged. “It sounds like I’m screwed anyway, so I may as well have ice cream.”

Mel laughed, and waved a hand. The ice cream appeared on the table. More cracks appeared in his gauntlets. “Enjoy.” Donny had been wrong to trust this kid, clearly. He was just as dumb as every other human. 

Bear nodded, eyes closed as his partner came inside him. He was pawned off, onto the next one. “I’m not going to make you wait,” he said. “I’ll make my third wish now, and you’ll be free.”

Mel cracked his knuckles, getting ready. “Let’s hear it. Make it good, okay? Wish for the moon or something? Wish to be a god. Wish for a pet dog for all I care. Let’s hear it.” 

“I wish…” Bear swallowed, taking a deep breath. “I wish for you to fall in love with me.” 

Mel felt something click in his mind, like a collar around his neck. “No,” he whispered. “You can’t.” 

“So deeply in love,” Bear continued. “That you’d do anything for me. That you’d break rules for me, that you’d prioritize my happiness over yours, because me being happy would make you happier than anything. I’d like it if you could love Donny just as much, since I think you already do. It would mean a lot to him. But that’s my wish, Ishmael of the Djinn Clan.” 

“I don’t have to do that,” Mel said, crying again. He took a step back. “I don’t have to do that.” 

“What happens to the first wish if you’re the one who breaks the pact?” Bear wondered aloud. 

Mel didn’t know. He didn’t know and he was afraid to find out. But he was afraid anyway. Who had given this little human the right to be so scary? 

He reminded Mel so much of Donny.

Mel feel to his knees, a sob escaping him. He gathered his magic, a love spell so powerful it could stop a war. And he slammed it into his chest where his heart would be if he had one. 

Mel’s shackles broke, his manacles falling apart, the chains on his soul breaking, and he screamed, his power overflowing as it was finally returned to _him_ for the first time in thousands of years, as he finally, after all this time, became his own master again. And Mel felt…scared. Afraid. Alone. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to live? The lamp was disintegrating, Mel’s entire life vanishing. He was…he was alone. He was…

He looked up, and there, shining in front of him, was Bear. He wasn’t really shining, but he was the only thing Mel saw, the only thing that mattered. Mel needed to be close to him, needed it so much. Crying, he crawled over there, getting up on his knees to hug Bear, still being fucked by some man. “Bear…”

“It’s okay,” Bear said, pulling Mel in, hugging him. “You’re okay, Mel. You did so good.”

“But I…”

“I said you did good,” Bear promised. 

With a grunt, the man came inside Bear, groaning. He set to pass Bear off, and Bear held up a hand. “That’s enough.”

They stopped, but Mel could see they didn’t want to. Oliver’s powers were stronger than Bear’s, that’s what he’d wished for. So Mel helped. He reached out and put them all to sleep. He should have killed them for touching Bear like that, but he knew Bear wouldn’t like it if he did. Then he looked at Bear, not even hiding that he was desperate for approval.

“Thank you,” Bear said, pulling Mel into a hug. He was so soft and warm, Mel wanted to hold him for ever. He was so happy like this. He’d never been this happy before. “Thank you, Mel.”

“I’m sorry,” Mel whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I…”

“You had no choice. I forgive you. Do me a favour, though. Undo the slavery spell you put on Donny, okay? And the one on me too.”

Mel nodded, frantically grasping for his power. He broke the spell, as easy as anything. He was so powerful now. And all he wanted to do with that power was give it all to Bear. “It’s done.”

“Good.” Bear kissed him, gently. “Donny will probably keep Oliver down there until sunrise. Keep me company until then, okay?”

“I’ll, I’ll stay with you forever,” Mel promised, swore. “Forever.”

“Good.” Bear kissed him again, this time sliding Mel’s vest off. Kneeling, it was hard for Mel to get out of his boxers, but he managed it, and Bear sat in his lap, right on his cock, and when he slid inside the love of his life, Mel had never felt so complete. 

Bear kissed him, hands on Mel’s face, and rode him just like that, sitting in his lap. They didn’t fuck. They made love, right there on the kitchen floor surrounded by playing cards and sleeping men, all night. Mel came over and over and over again and each time was just as perfect as the last. He’d never had this before, never been able to love someone so freely, so openly, so perfectly before. 

And then, as Mel cried out with another orgasm, the sun rose. 

“Hey there,” said Donny, kneeling beside them, neck bare. “Glad to see my two favourite people getting along.”

Mel looked at him and nearly burst into tears again. He’d forgotten, he’d almost forgotten that he loved Donny just as much, and he leaned over and kissed him, hard and hot, tasting ozone. Donny kissed back, holding Mel’s chin. “I love you,” Mel whispered.

“I love you too. Freedom is a good look for you.” Mel nodded, because he knew that. And Donny kissed Bear. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Bear said. “Told you I had it under control. I’d like it if you and Mel could do me together, though.”

“Sure thing.” 

Donny repositioned himself, pressing his permanently hard cock against Bear’s hole, and Mel had a moment of fear that they’d hurt him—he was so small—but of course, Donny slid right in, no trouble. Nobody had trouble taking Donny. And Bear was perfect, of course he could handle both of them. He looked so happy like that, so content, impaled on both their cocks, like this was exactly where he wanted to be. Donny’s cock was rigid against Mel’s, the electric feeling in Mel’s imagination for once. 

They made love to Bear together, and to each other, all three of them holding each other, kissing each other, touching each other. And they came together, all three of them, in a wave of power that rattled the windows. 

And they broke apart, though only because Bear stood up and stretched, looking around. He smiled, and climbed over them, getting his bowl of ice cream from the table. “Oh, I forgot to ask for it to always have a spoon.” He sighed and got one from the drawer.

He found the cutlery drawer in someone else’s house on the first try. Kid wasn’t just a sorcerer, he was a miracle worker.

Oliver was laying on the floor, naked and covered in cum and something else. “Hi, Oliver,” Bear said, sitting beside him. He ate some ice cream. “You look like you had a long night too.”

“Kai had some new hellhounds that needed training,” Donny said, pulling Mel into a cuddle. Everything was so perfect. 

Bear nodded, spoon in his mouth. “I hope he was up to the task.”

“He was. Barely heard a peep out of him after he got his mouth knotted.”

“Good. If you don’t have a problem with it, Donny, I was thinking we could let him keep his contract with you.”

“Why?” Mel asked, trying not to pout. “He doesn’t deserve that. He doesn’t deserve…”

“Shhh,” said Bear, waving the spoon. “It’s okay. He needs to be taught a lesson. But Donny could use another servant, and we’ll bind him so he can only use his powers with my supervision. There are better punishments than just turning him into a one-boy dog park.”

“Like what?” Mel asked. He’d always liked dogs.

Bear told him around bites of ice cream, and Mel felt himself fill with awe. He looked at Donny. “He’s so perfect,” he whispered, tears in his eyes. 

“Yeah, he is,” Donny agreed, arm around Mel. “He really is.”

“How’d you find him?”

“He found me. Come on.” Donny helped Mel stand. “Let’s get cleaned up so we can take Bear home and put him to bed. He’s had a long night. And you and I have a lot of catching up to do.”

\---

“I look ridiculous,” Mel complained.

“You look cute,” said Donny, fixing his clothes. “This is what kids these days are wearing.”

Mel was wearing the shortest shorts in the world, red suspenders over a yellow t-shirt with a picture of a plant on it, and a hat with a propeller on it. “I don’t think kids in any days dressed like this.”

Donny leaned down to kiss him. “Bear will like it.”

He would, Mel knew that. Bear would probably like anything he wore, though. But he wanted to be impressive. So he sighed. “Okay.”

He’d spent a week with Donny down in hell, getting reacquainted, getting used to being free. Bear had been down a few times, to visit. They’d come up a few times, to visit him. They’d come up with a plan, with several plans. For themselves, for Liam, for other djinn, for finding out how his lamp had gotten into a shop that didn't exist for Oliver to find. They couldn’t let anyone know there was a free djinn on the loose. Not yet. 

So Mel was going undercover as a human. Attending human public school was a little beneath him, but it had been Bear’s idea, so it was a good idea. He took one more breath. “I’ll see you after school.”

Donny kissed him. “I’ll see you at lunch, Kindling.” 

Mel nodded, gave Donny a hug—this short body was going to take some getting used to, but he could take it off after school—and went into the school building. He felt Donny disappear behind him, but he wasn’t worried. He wasn’t going to lose Donny. Not this time. 

The school was crowded, but Mel knew where to go because he could feel Bear’s light pulling him closer. His classroom was filling up, a little while left before class started. The teacher was a human in his thirties who currently had Oliver bent over his desk, fucking him. Mel went up to them and handed the teacher a slip of paper. “Hi, Mr. Walter,” he said. “I’m Mel. I’m new?”

“Ah, right, the new student,” said Mr. Walter, not slowing down. He rammed hard into Oliver, came with a grunt. “That’s better. Oliver can show you where to sit. There’s an empty desk beside Theodore’s.”

He pulled out of Oliver, grabbed an eight-inch dildo, and slid it right in. Then he stood Oliver up and patted his ass. Oliver came around the desk, sullen, and pointed at the desk. “Over here,” he said, bringing Mel over. All he had on was a cute little collar with his name engraved on the tag and some spells stitched on the inside.

Mel went with him, and sat down. Bear was there beside him, and he leaned over and gave Mel a kiss. He was wearing a pair of overalls and a pink t-shirt. “Hi,” he said. He had an old grimoire in front of him, one of the ones he’d taken out of the library when Mel had brought him the other day. He was making notes in a little notebook with polar bears on the cover. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you with your homework if you’re behind, though if you get bad grades, Mr. Walter is happy to change them if you let him use your behind.”

“I have access to all the archival knowledge of the entire human race since its inception,” said Mel. Though he was still missing a few years. He was working on catching up on human culture. He was really into Kelly Clarkson, and last night he’d watched _Signs_ and _Boku no Pico._ “I think I can figure out fourth-grade math.”

“There’s new math, my dad never stops complaining about it. Also, I love your outfit,” said Bear, making Mel’s day all at once. “What is it, Oliver?”

Oliver was standing there, looking pathetic. “Can…can I…please?”

“Please what?”

“You know what.”

Bear did, and so did Mel. Instead of turning Oliver into something more unpleasant than he already had been, Bear wanted to train him to have better behaviour. So he’d made Oliver love cock, more than anything. But had also given him high standards, so that the only kind of cock that could satisfy him was the kind tucked into Mel’s very short shorts. He still got fucked constantly—twice as much as before, according to Bear—and he loved the idea of it but it was so unsatisfying in practice that it left him craving more all the time.

It was such a particular style of torture that Mel had asked Donny if Bear wasn’t secretly a demon. Donny assured him that Bear was just that special, and Mel agreed with him. 

“You can ask,” said Bear, looking back down at his grimoire.

Oliver immediately fell to his knees in front of Mel. “Please, Mel? Can you fuck me, please? I need it.”

“Maybe,” Mel said, trying not to sneer. He wasn’t supposed to be mean to Oliver. It wasn’t his fault he was stupid. “But you’ve got a long way to go to earn it.”

“I…I know.”

“Good.” Mel undid his shorts, pulled out his cock—the one thing he hadn’t shrunk—and started stroking it. “One day, maybe, if you learn to behave, you can have it. Until then…you can watch.”

Bear took Mel’s hand, and Mel jerked off as the class filled up, students taking their seats without noticing anything amiss. Mel shot ropes of cum all over Oliver’s face just as the warning bell rang, and Oliver sat there and let him do it. Only when Mel was finished did he stand up, clearly not at all content with that. “Put your medium-sized dildo in,” Bear told him, not looking up. “The high school football team is coming at lunchtime, and there are a lot of them, so they’re going to need to double penetrate you if they all want a turn before an hour’s up.”

Oliver just nodded and went to his desk on Bear’s other side, retrieving a much bigger toy of at least twelve inches plus extra girth and removing the one inside him. The bell rang as he sat down on it, wincing. “Okay,” said Mr. Walter, standing up. “We have a new student today, so make sure you’re nice to Mel…”

Oliver’s dildo started to vibrate loudly, and he whimpered. Bear leaned over to Mel. “I need to go to the library again after school,” he said. “There’s this interesting thing about barrier spells I can’t figure out.”

“Sure,” said Mel, grinning. “I’ll take you.”

Bear kissed him, and went back to his work. Mel tried to pay attention to the lesson, curious what they were teaching kids these days. 

He didn’t care what else happened from now on. He had Bear. He had Donny. He was free. 

Mel was happy.


End file.
